three and four
by Asuka-chan
Summary: this is the first chapter of a love type story between trowa and quater....I wrote this a year ago.. if I get good responces I will put the other chapters up
1. a world of peace

Hello, this is my second gundam story but I've   
decided to put this one up first. This is a   
story about Trowa and Quatre; it has yaoi   
aspects but is not a hentai. This story is   
rated pg-13. I do not own gundam; I'm just   
using it for a while.  
= = = = =  
Part one - a world of peace -   
= = = = =  
Trowa sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus to   
come; it was already 15 minuets late. Trowa looked   
at his watch and sighed, 'I might as well walk to   
Quatre's house' Trowa thought to him-self. Trowa   
stood up and stretched and started to walk in the   
direction of Quatre's house.  
Trowa's mind raced over the events of   
the past months; of the war's end and the total   
lack of feeling that he always carried until the   
end of the war. Trowa's mind was so clouded with   
thoughts that he didn't see the car coming as he   
crossed the street.  
"Watch it you ass!" The fat mad in the   
car yelled. Trowa was a jolted back to reality.   
He sighed and very softly said "sorry" to the man   
in the car that almost hit him. Trowa went back   
to walking in his state of self-pity and delusion.   
After an hour of aimless walking Trowa came across   
Quatre's house (well it was a mansion actually).   
Trowa looked up at the large ornate iron gates.   
Trowa pushed oh the gates but they were locked;   
he found the intercom button and pushed it.  
"Hello?" a familiar voice asked; Quatre's voice.  
"Hello, Quatre. It's Trowa." Trowa answered.  
Quatre's voice became excited as he said, "Trowa!   
I'll come down." Soon enough a small boy with a   
fair complexion came running down the stairs and   
to the gate which he quickly unlocked.  
"Hi!" Quatre panted. Trowa just stared at him for   
a minuet and then greeted him, "hello, Quatre.   
You didn't need to run down here so fast I could   
have waited."  
"No. It's okay. I'm really glad you came." Quatre   
said and lead Trowa in side his 'house'.   
Trowa looked around at the high ceilings   
and decretive walls with many paintings.   
"Most of those are my paintings." Quatre commented.  
"Wouldn't all them be yours since you own them."   
Trowa commented back.  
"I meant I painted most of them." Quatre corrected.  
Trowa just said nothing and continued to admire   
the artwork. Trowa followed his friend down the   
long carpeted hallway to Quatre's room. Quatre   
opened the door to his neat and decretive room.   
Trowa was not surprised it looked the way it did.  
"Please have a seat." Quatre offered as he sat   
down in a purple cushioned chair next to a table   
and another chair just like his. Trowa nodded   
and sat in the other chair.  
"So..." Quatre started, "why did come here?"  
Trowa sighed and began, "you always said I was   
welcome to visit you anytime...and I can't go   
home right now."  
Quatre looked surprised when Trowa said "home".  
"Home?" Quatre questioned. Trowa looked   
up at Quatre and replied, "yes, home. Home with   
Kathren."  
"Oh, yes. I remember now." Quatre said   
when he finally remembered the circus that Trowa   
was with. Trowa nodded and the put his head in his   
hands. Quatre's expression went from his usual   
pleasant smile to a look more fit for Heero.  
"Why can't you go home?" Quatre asked.   
Trowa did not look up but sighed and took a moment   
before he began his explanation, "I can't go home   
even though I want to so much. I can't face   
Kathren. There are other things to...like   
with this new peace I don't know how to act."  
Quatre did not know how to help all he said was,   
"I see."  
Trowa finally looked up at Quatre and said, "I   
can't go home because I no longer know how to   
act with the way I feel now." Trowa had now   
totally confused Quatre.   
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, "How   
you feel...are you sick?"  
"I don't think *you* would call it sick."   
Trowa hinted. Quatre was still confused and asked   
again, "what do you mean?"  
Trowa inhaled and the let out the air and began,   
"for so long I have been with out feeling. All I   
did was survive and fight." Trowa paused to look   
at Quatre. The confused expression on Quatre's   
face lessoned and Trowa continued, "Trowa...I   
can't remember the last time I have been or   
felt love." Quatre's widen with Trowa's words   
and it was now clear to him.   
"I understand now." Quatre said and then   
asked, "Who is she? Is it Kathren?" Trowa laughed   
softly at the remark and said with a slight and   
wry smile, "no...although I should love her, but   
you're supposed to love your sister."  
"Really?" was all Quatre could say. Trowa   
nodded and then said, "I really don't want to talk   
about it right now." Quatre smiled and got up from   
his seat and then said, "I understand you must have   
had a long trip. I'll get you a spare room." Quatre   
left the room leaving Trowa alone.  
"I can never tell you Quatre." Trowa quietly   
said aloud, "I could never face it if you knew how   
much you make me feel."  
= = = = = =   
That's it for part one. If you liked what I have so   
far please email and tell me what you think; I need   
comments I want to know if I'm doing a good job. You   
can email me at  
Ryu_Rokuban@gundamwing.org   
  
  
  
  



	2. trowa in a tie

Hi. This is part two of three and four.   
I do not own Gundam wing...I sure wish   
I did though. This is shonen ai...  
meaning boy love. This has gay aspects   
and if you don't Like the idea of   
Trowa and Quatre being more than   
friends  
Don't read this.  
= = = =  
Part two of three and four. -trowa in a tie-  
= = = =  
Trowa laid half on the bed   
and half off. He stared at the   
closed door as if he expected   
someone to walk threw it. "Shit."   
Trowa softly said to him-self,   
"that was the stupidest thing   
I've ever done." Trowa took a   
deep breath then sat up on the   
bed before he totally fell off   
it. He suddenly jumped off the   
bed and then proceeded to walk   
out of the room.  
"Good thing this house   
is so big." Trowa thought,   
"I won't have to worry about   
seeing Quatre till dinner."   
Trowa was wrong because right   
after her thought he'd be able   
to avoid Quatre he turned the   
corner and bumped in to Quatre:   
literally.   
"S...Sorry." Trowa   
stuttered.  
"It's okay." Quatre   
said in his usual manner.   
Trowa walked passed Quatre   
with out saying another word.   
Quatre just followed Trowa with   
his eyes as he walked by.   
"What's wrong with you,   
Trowa?" Quatre said a loud but not   
too loud, " there's something very   
wrong with you now."  
Quarter walked till he reached his   
office and sat down in his desk   
pilled with papers. Quatre rummages the   
piles and find all the things that need   
his attention. After a half an hour of   
work he gave up. Quatre smacked his   
head down on the desk and sighed. His   
mind was too preoccupied with thoughts   
of Trowa. Quatre lifted himself off of   
the desk and out of his chair. He paced   
about his large white office he looked   
out the window to see Trowa sitting   
outside in the garden watching a cat.   
Quatre ran out of the office and to the   
garden where Trowa was but when he reached   
his destination Trowa was gone. Quatre ran   
down the many paths of the garden searching   
for Trowa. "Trowa!" Quatre yelled out,   
"Where are you!?" Trowa was sitting on a   
marble bench looking at tiny black ants march   
to and fro. Quatre at first ran past the path   
that lead to Trowa but then stopped and came   
back to the path where Trowa was sitting.   
"Trowa?" Quatre softly asked and then   
smiled and said, "I've been looking for you."   
Trowa glanced up quickly and then looked back   
at the procession of ants.   
"Trowa are you ok?" Quatre's voice   
became soft shaky and his eyes grew sad and   
worried.  
It took Trowa a minuet or two to finally get   
the courage to answer, "Quatre, I will be OK."   
Quatre didn't believe a word of it he could   
see right threw Trowa's act.   
"Trowa...you're lying." Quatre said   
with a bit of distain in his voice then   
turned around and walked back to his office.   
Trowa looked up when Quatre turned around he   
followed Quatre with his eyes till he was out   
of sight.  
"You're right." Trowa said to the   
empty space where Quatre just was. Trowa   
glance back at the ants; they were all   
leaving and Trowa decided it was time for   
him to leave too. It was getting late and   
the light in the 'sky' (remember it's a   
colony and the light is fake and so is the   
sky) was fading. Trowa slowly walked back to   
the house and took every reason to stop.   
Trowa stopped to let a frog walk from one   
side of the path to the other or to tie his   
shoelace any reason for him to stall see Quatre.   
It took Trowa a half an hour to walk back;   
the walk usually takes 15 minuets. When   
Trowa had returned to the house Quatre was   
the waiting for him. Trowa was quite   
surprised to see Quatre waiting for him   
right out side his door.  
"It takes you along time to walk back."   
Quatre commented. Trowa's response was his quick   
glance up at Quatre then back to the floor.  
"Trowa..." Quatre started, "you know I'm   
your friend. I'd say I'm the best one you have.   
Not to sound prudent but I think I am and if   
you're having so much trouble why can't you   
talk to me?" Quatre's face was the most serious   
Trowa had ever seen it. Trowa simply replied,   
"I did." And entered his room trying his best   
not to look at Quatre. Quatre stopped and   
realized how hard it was for Trowa to tell   
him what he did.  
"I'll leave you now." Quatre quietly   
said. Trowa looked up as Quatre left. He   
wanted so badly to talk to him to tell him   
of what happened after he ran away from   
Kathren and how he felt for Quatre. Trowa   
wanted to stop being alone but he was alone;   
Quatre had left him to wallow in his regrets.   
For some unknown reason (even unknown to Trowa)   
Trowa stood up and went to look for Quatre.   
Trowa wondered around the many carpeted hallways   
for a long extent of time. When Trowa finally   
found Quatre he was sitting in a chair a sleep.   
A wiry smile came across Trowa's face and he   
sat next to Quatre and watched him sleep.   
Quatre woke up as soon as Trowa sat down.   
Trowa was about to leap up from his seat and   
leave before Quatre noticed his presence but   
it was too late and Quatre looked at him.   
"Trowa...?" Quatre asked as he rubbed   
his eyes, "why are you here?" Trowa opened his   
mouth to say something but he thought again and   
closed his mouth. He stared at Quatre then   
managed to say, "I came to look for you."   
Trowa seemed embarrassed to admit that he   
wanted to talk to Quatre. Quatre smiled,   
stood up and straightened his clothing,   
"I'm glad you came to talk. I'm very worried   
about you." Quatre said.  
"I..." Trowa stalled. He couldn't   
think of anything to say that would cover   
up why he was really there, "I just...wanted   
to know if we're eating together...I...mean   
when's dinner." Trowa looked up at Quatre   
knowing that was not a good excuse.  
"We'll eat in an hour. Is that good   
for you?" Quatre asked all the time smiling.   
Trowa simply nodded in response.  
"Could you do something for me, Trowa?"   
Quatre asked. Trowa blinked then asked, "what do   
you want?" Quatre seemed uneasy about asking him   
this but he did, "could you wear something..."   
Quatre paused, "I don't mean to be rude but could   
you wear something more formal? I have some of my   
sisters coming and some guest and a turtleneck and   
jeans isn't really..."   
"Expectable." Trowa finished. Quatre   
sighed and nodded.  
"I would but I only have a few changes   
of clothing and they're nothing fancy."  
"Not even a suit?" Quatre asked. Trowa   
shook his head.  
"Well I could lend you one of mine...I   
can just let the hems out...they'll probably fit   
you." Quatre said as he inspected Trowa. Trowa   
was a bit nervous about Quatre pacing about him   
looking him up and down.  
"Ok." was Trowa's only response. Quatre   
started to walk down the hallway, "aren't you   
coming?" he asked and then Trowa sprinted up to   
where Quatre was.  
"I think I have a suit that might look   
good on you." Quatre told Trowa. Trowa didn't   
know what to say, he wasn't really keen on the   
idea of dressing up.   
Quatre opened the doors to his room and let   
Trowa walk in first. Trowa just looked around   
the room inspecting everything he saw while   
Quatre rummaged threw his huge closet.   
"Found it!" Quatre cheerfully said   
from in side the closet. Trowa turned to the   
closet and looked at Quatre who was knee deep   
in clothing. Trowa walked over and helped Quatre   
out of the piles of clothing. Quatre handed Trowa   
the dark green suit with pin stripes. Trowa   
examined the suit his never changing in it's   
expression but it was somewhat obvious Trowa   
was not happy about dressing up. Trowa sighed   
and said, "Okay. I'll wear it." Quatre was very   
pleased which was always easy to tell when he was.  
"I'm glad you like it." Quatre said in his   
typical happy tone.  
"I didn't say I liked it." Trowa commented back   
to Quatre his voice seemed annoyed.  
"Oh." Quatre's gleeful tone went to a monotone,   
"you can change in my bathroom." Trowa just stands   
there for a minuet then says, "don't I need a shirt   
to go under it?"  
Quatre smacked his hand on his forehead and said   
to him self and maybe Trowa, "stupid me! I forgot   
that." Quatre search threw his drawers and finds   
the dress shirt he was looking for. "Here." Quatre   
said as he handed Trowa the light green shirt.   
Trowa sighed and walked it to the bathroom that   
was also big and luxurious like everything else   
Quatre had. Quatre decided at this time he should   
get changed also. After finding the black suit   
he'd wear Quatre began to undress. Trowa dressed   
quickly then came out of the bathroom. Trowa   
dropped his clothes on the ground and began to   
stutter, "I...I...I'm sorry." When he saw Quatre   
standing there in his light pink boxers. Trowa   
quickly went back into the bathroom and slammed   
the door behind him. Quatre was a bit confused   
with what just happened but he was embarrassed   
that Trowa saw him in his most embarrassing   
pair of boxers. Trowa waited in the bathroom   
until Quatre called him out. Trowa came out   
blushing and looking down at his shoes (which   
were Quatre's since he's borrowing his clothing)   
"It's ok." Quatre comforted, "we're both   
guys, right?"  
Trowa winced then said, "yeah...I just felt bad."  
"It's ok...just don't tell the others that   
I have pink boxers ok." Trowa looked up at Quatre   
who was now in a black suit with a black tie and a   
pink vest underneath. Trowa nodded.  
"You're tie is a bit messy let me fix it."   
Quatre offered. Trowa looked down at his tie,   
which was sloppily tied; it looked as if a 3 year   
old tied it. Quatre fixed the tie and took at step   
back, "You look very nice." Trowa tried to smile but   
it came out funny and it was obvious he was faking it.   
Quatre looked down at his watch and his eyes grew large,   
"damn! We're really late come on." Quatre quickly went   
out of his room followed by Trowa.  
When they arrived at the large hall Trowa   
began to have a fearful feeling that this might be   
one of the worst nights of his life.  
= = = =   
To be continued  
= = = =  
Did you like part two? If so email me! I haven't   
gotten any comments yet about this story. Email   
me at Ryu_Rokuban@gundamwing.org   
  
  
  
  



End file.
